And Then There Was Hope
by OrangeRose14
Summary: Mimi is gets pregnant. This takes place after the movie. Angel's alive. It's all finished so if you liked it check out the sequel, Reason Says.
1. Late

**And Then there was Hope**

Chapter One

Things were quiet in the loft as Mimi stood there in their dirty bathroom holding the white stick in her hand. Things were quiet in the loft which was good because that meant she was still alone. The pregnancy test took ten minutes and Mimi paced around the tiny bathroom restlessly waiting for 5 more minutes to pass so she could finally found out if her assumption had been right.

"Maybe I'm wrong," she said quietly to herself. "Maybe I'm not pregnant. I could be wrong. I mean, I have been wrong before," She said trying to reassure herself as she thought back to a time when she was in high school.

She had been late with her period. Almost two weeks late. At first she brushed it off as nothing, but as time went on she started to worry. She thought about it and remembered that a couple of weeks ago things with her boyfriend got a little more intimate. They had been alone in his house and were making out when he lead her into his bedroom and slowly started to take off her shirt. She hadn't protested. She had wanted to have sex with him and she did, but when she thought about what had happened she thought that maybe it was more then nothing. She had decided that she was going to buy a pregnancy test after school and take it before her mom got home. It turned out that she didn't need to though because during the school that day she started to bleed and knew that everything was fine.

"I've been wrong before," she said again. "It's probably nothing." But when the 5 minutes were up she nervously looked at the stick and saw that she was indeed pregnant. "Oh shit," she said still looking at the stick. Finally she ran out of the bathroom out on her coat and slid the door open and left. The last thing she thought before leaving the loft was, _Jeez someone needs to clean this god damn bathroom._


	2. I need Angel

Chapter Two

It was October and a chilly breeze made its way down the streets causing Mimi to hold her jacket closed in an attempt keep warm. She walked quickly through the streets and alleyways one, because she wanted to get there as soon as possible and two, because she needed to talk to Angel. She needed her best friend.

When she got to the small apartment that Collins and Angel shared she opened the door not bothering to knock. She walked inside only to find Collins sitting on the couch a stack of papers lying on the coffee table in front of them. Collins looked up when he heard the door open and smiled when he Mimi.

"Hey Meems," he said kindly.

"Is Angel here?"

"No, she went to the market. Is something wrong?" he asked when he saw the distraught look at Mimi's face.

"Uh, no," she replied. "I just wanted to talk to her."

"Okay," he said focusing his attention on the paper he was grading.

When Mimi didn't leave he looked up.

"Mimi?" He asked. He looked concerned now. Mimi almost wanted to tell him but she didn't she wanted to talk to Angel. Besides if she told Collins he would probably tell Mark who would then tell Roger.

"I'll she you later," she said dismissively before walking out the door.

When Mimi reached the market she frantically searched for her friend hoping she hadn't left yet. When she finally spotted Angel she ran over to her.

"Angel!" she exclaimed practically shrieking.

"Hey girlfriend," Angel said smiling her wide smile. Normally that smile alone would have been enough to brighten her day but today was different. Angel looked at Mimi studying her best friends face. "What wrong," she asked. Her smile faded and quickly turned into a look of concern.

"I need to talk to you," Mimi said trying not to cry. Angel quickly set down the basket she was holding full of items she was going to buy and put her arm around her friend.

"Come on," she said leading Mimi out the door.

They walked out of the market exposing themselves to the cold wind.

"Come on its cold out here why don't we go back to my apartment and-"

"No," Mimi interrupted. She shook her head. "Collins is there."

"Then the loft?"

"Mark and Roger are probably back by now."

"Then how about the life?" Angel offered hoping that her friend would agree.

"Okay,"

**A/N: Sorry that chapter was boring.**


	3. Girl Talk

Chapter Three

Mimi and Angel sat a small table in the Life Café eating lunch. Angel sat calmly waiting for her friend to tell her what was going on while Mimi couldn't stop fidgeting. She tapped her fingers rapidly on the table. Angel put her hand on Mimi's stopping the tapping.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked sweetly.

"I'm just so scared," Mimi replied tears welling up in her eyes.

"About what?"

"About being pregnant, about having a baby."

"What?" Angel asked. There was a hint of confusion in her voice but most of it was overshadowed by surprise.

"I'm pregnant," Mimi said a few tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Oh honey you should be happy about this."

"I know I should but I'm not." Mimi said. She was now crying harder. "I mean first of all, I'm only 20. I'm not even supposed to be drinking let alone be having a baby. Second, I would be a horrible mother. And third, I don't even know how I'm going to tell Roger."

"Okay sweetheart calm down. You may be young but that doesn't mean you're not going to be a good mother. You're sweet and caring and have friends and a boyfriend who love you, and care for you, and who will want to help out. And about telling Roger, I'd start by saying I'm pregnant and go from there." Mimi had to laugh at that. Angel always knew how to cheer her up.

"Thanks Angel."

"No problem. So when are gonna tell Roger?"

"God, I don't know….. Eventually…." Angel just laughed at this. She knew that she didn't need to pressure Mimi. She would tell him when she was ready.

When they finished their lunch they both walked slowly back to the loft. They didn't say much which was unusual because usually when they were around each other they wouldn't stop talking, but Mimi was contemplating how she was going to tell Roger and Angel could tell that she needed to think so they walked in silence.

Finally, they reached the loft. Mimi stopped at the big door and stared at it.

"You ready?" Angel asked. Mimi waited a second and then nodded her head. She slid the door open and they both stepped inside the loft. Roger was sitting on the table playing his guitar, Mark was on the couch doing something with his camera, and Collins sat next to him smoking.

They all looked up when they heard the door open. Roger put his guitar down and walked over to Mimi. Angel walked over to the couch to sit with Collins.

"I didn't know you were here honey,"

"Well I got tired of grading papers so I came over here."

Roger kissed Mimi on the lips tenderly. When they broke the kiss he asked her,

"Where were you?"

"Out with Angel. We had lunch." She replied being careful not to be too specific.

"Yeah, is everything okay?" Collins asked. "You seemed a little freaked out."

"Everything's fine. Why wouldn't everything be okay?" Mimi said a little too quickly.

"I don't know we were hoping you could tell us." The philosopher said clearly not believing Mimi.

"Everything's fine," Mimi said stressing the fine so that Collins would leave her alone.

Roger grabbed his guitar, sat back down, and strummed a few notes. Mimi took off her coat and was about to ask Roger if she could talk to him but decided against it._ Now's not a good time. _She thought.

**A/N: Once again sorry I know that the past two chapters have been kind of boring and seemingly pointless but I needed them. The story will get more interesting I promise.**


	4. I should Tell You

Chapter Four

It had been almost a week since Mimi found out and told Angel, but she was still working on a way to tell Roger. Everyday when she woke up she would tell herself that she needed to tell him, but when she turned to him and watched him sleep peacefully she didn't went to end that peacefulness. She didn't want to worry him, or stress him out, or possibly make him mad. She was afraid of how he'd react.

"So when are you going to tell him?" Angel asked her one day while they sat alone in the loft.

"I don't know," Mimi replied lowering her head. "I want to I just wish there was some way that I could how he would take it so I could stop worrying."

"Well you can't know for sure until you tell him."

"I know I'm just afraid he'll get angry or take off."

"Afraid who'll take off?" Mimi and Angel turned their heads to see Roger, Collins, Mark, Joanne, and Maureen all standing in the doorway.

_Why does this always happen? _Mimi thought annoyed by their bad timing. Mimi helplessly turned to face Angel giving her a look that said "should I tell him?" Angel just shrugged her shoulders and gave her a sympathetic look.

"What's going on?" Maureen asked eyeing the two of them suspiciously.

"Nothing," Mimi replied. _I'm such a liar._ Was all she could think while she said this.

"Mimi come on," Roger said in disbelief. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. We were just talking."

"You mean like you've been the past week? What are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything Roger," _Why am I lying?_

"Um, maybe we should leave," Joanne said to Maureen feeling the tension rising in the room. No one answered her so she just continued to stand there and watch the couple argue.

"Then why won't you tell me what's going on?"

"Because," Mimi yelled. "God you don't fucking get it do you? I'm afraid of what you'll say!"

Everyone just stood there in silence looking from Mimi to Roger. The musician looked at his girlfriend clearly confused. He had no idea what she was talking about. He walked over to Mimi and put his arm around her.

"Come on," he said trying to lead the crying Latina into their room so they could talk. She hesitated for a second but finally gave in. She knew she had to tell him.


	5. Love Heals

Chapter Five

They walked into their bedroom and Roger shut the door. Mimi sat down on the bed but Roger continued to stand up. Mimi stared at the floor refusing to look at her boyfriend until he finally asked,

"So, what's going on?" Mimi wiped at her eyes. She tried to prevent herself from starting to cry again. She knew she should tell him. She had to tell him. But instead she found herself lying again.

"It's nothing," she said. _I am such a liar._

"It doesn't seem like nothing. Come on Meems what is it?"

"I um, I'm just worried I won't be able to um," Mimi stopped. She was stalling. She wanted to tell him. And Angel was right she would never know for sure how he'd react until she told him, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She didn't want the good thing they had going to end. It was as if she thought that if she didn't say anything it would just go away. "Stay off smack," she lied.

"You are?" Roger asked suspiciously. "Cause I think you can," he said. He walked toward the bed and sat next to her.

"Really?" Mimi asked. _I am so going to hell for this._

"Yeah,"

"That's good to know," Mimi replied while she tried to ignore guilt that was eating away at her.

"So you're okay?" Roger asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay,"

"Good," Roger said. Then, he kissed his girlfriend lovingly and got up. He walked to the door but when he put his hand on the doorknob to open the door Mimi stopped him.

"Roger wait, I lied." Roger turned around and looked at Mimi.

"What?"

"It's not the smack. I lied."

"Well what is it?"

"I'm pregnant." Finally, after almost a week of lying about the stomach aches, and morning sickness, and why she wasn't drinking she had finally told him. For a second she was almost relieved, for a second she had felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders, and for a second she thought she could relax, but reality quickly came back to her when she saw Roger's face. It was a look that was somewhere between confusion and disbelief.

"What?" Roger said. Mimi shifted her gaze down to the floor. This wasn't what she had expected. This wasn't anger. This was fear. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Mimi said trying to hold back her tears.

"Shit."

"What?"

"How did this happen?"

"Jeez I thought you of all people would know," Mimi joked trying to lighten the mood, but when the expression on Roger's face didn't change Mimi stopped smiling.

"Oh yeah, great time to joke," Roger said sarcastically.

"Sorry."

"Shit," Roger said again. "Shit."

"God will you stop saying that!" Mimi yelled. "Come on Rog this can be a good thing, but only if you let it." Without saying a word Roger opened the door and walked out into the main part of the loft. Mimi followed him. She was now not only angry but confused. This had not been what she was expecting. "I'm sorry did our conversation end?" She yelled. "Because I don't remember anyone saying it was over. I don't remember finding a solution to this."

While Mimi yelled all this at Roger their friends sat around the loft watching. Collins looked at Angel. He was clearly confused and that's when Angel was reminded that she was the only one of them that knew. The five of them watched as Roger turned away from Mimi.

"Roger," Mimi said lowering her voice. She walked over to the musician and put her arms around him. "Baby please, talk to me."

"I have to think about this," Roger said pushing her away and grabbing his black leather jacket.

"Roger," Mimi said. Tears began to slide down her cheeks, but this time she made no effort to stop them. "Come on."

Roger threw on his jacket and walked towards the big sliding door.

"I just have to think," he said before sliding it open and walking out.

All Mimi could do was stand there and watch him go as she sobbed. He didn't even bother shutting the door. He just walked out. Everyone sat there in confusion trying to put the pieces together. They watched Mimi as she stood there staring at the open door.

"Fuck!" She said quietly. She hit the wall angrily with her fist. And when she continued to hit it Angel stood up. She put one hand on her friends shoulder and the other on her closed fist. Mimi turned around and hugged her friend crying into her shoulder. "Why did this have to happen?" She asked. "Why?"

"Shhh it'll be okay," Angel whispered soothingly into her friend's ear. "Everything will be okay. You'll see."

Everyone sat there in silence. No one wanted to say anything, but they all wanted desperately to know what was going on. The only noise came from Mimi as her sobs filled the room. Finally Maureen spoke up.

"Okay," She said quietly. "I don't know if this is the best time to say something but can someone tell us what's going on?" Maureen looked a little hesitant as she said this which was strange because the drama queen was never hesitant to let people know what she had to say. Mimi and Angel broke their hug and Mimi wiped at her eyes, but that didn't stop the tears from continuing to roll down her cheeks.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to sweetie," Joanne shooting Maureen a look that said "stay out of it it's none of your business."

"No it's okay," Mimi said. "You're gonna find out anyway." She ran her hand through her hair nervously. "I'm pregnant." She was afraid to look at them, but when she did she didn't see the same expression that she had seen on Roger. Well, they were surprised, but Collins and Maureen even smiled. Even though their reactions good Mimi didn't give them a chance to say anything. It didn't feel right for her to be happy about it with them when she knew that Roger didn't feel the same way. "I'm going to bed," Mimi said and before anyone could get a word in she walked into her and Roger's bedroom and shut the door.

Mimi sat on the bed and held her head in her hands. She didn't know how this happened. They had been so safe, and she almost felt bad for feeling the way she did about the whole thing. She almost felt bad for wishing that it had never happened. Almost.

Mimi didn't even bother changing her clothes she just pulled back the covers and then slid under them. She felt lonely as she lay there even with the covers wrapped so snugly around her. Without Roger there next to her she no longer felt safe and she cried herself to sleep that night.

Roger woke up on the floor early that morning. By the time he made it back to the loft everyone was gone and Mark was in his room. He didn't want to worry about waking Mimi up so he made his way and to the couch. Even though he had fallen asleep on the couch he woke up on the floor. He continued to lay there until Mimi walked out of their bedroom.

She walked out in the short purple skirt and black top that she had been wearing the night before. When she spotted Roger on the ground she merely said,

"You're supposed to sleep on the couch not the floor dumb ass."

"Yeah I noticed," Roger said sitting up and rubbing his neck. Mimi walked over to the small space of the loft that had been designated the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"What were you doing there anyway?" Mimi asked Roger. She walked over to the large armchair next to the couch and sat there.

"I uh, didn't want to wake you."

"Oh," Mimi said now staring into her coffee. "Do you really not want this that much?"

"What?" Roger said taken aback by the sudden change in subject.

"Do you really not want this that much?"

"It's not that I don't want it," Roger said approaching his girlfriend. "I just needed to think."

"Well we need to talk about this,"

"I know I'm sorry. I was just shocked and well,"

"Scared," Mimi finished for him.

"Yeah," Roger said lowering his head.

"Well I'm scared too babe, but sometimes the things we're most afraid of are some of the best experiences of our lives."

Roger had to smile at this. He loved how Mimi could take any bad situation and find hope and happiness.

"So, you think I'll be a good father?"

"I know it," Mimi said standing up and putting her arms around Roger's neck. She kissed his cheek and put her head on his shoulder. "I love you,"

"I love you too."

Roger kissed his girlfriend tenderly and soon enough they were standing in the loft making out when Mark walked out of his bedroom.

"Oh, sorry," Mark said. Mimi pulled away from Roger and said,

"It's okay."

"So I take it the fight's over then."

"Fight over," Mimi said sitting on the couch. Roger sat down next to her and she snuggled close to him feeling safe once again in his arms.

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I tried to make this chapter longer!**


	6. Vicious Circle

Chapter Six

"So how did the appointment go?" Mark asked when Roger and Mimi entered the loft.

"So far so good," Mimi replied. She smiled and tried to sound happy, but she couldn't ignore this feeling that maybe what she was doing was wrong.

"You okay babe?" Roger asked Mimi. The past two weeks she had been so happy. When Roger had finally found a job she was ecstatic and when they were on their way to go to their appointment today she was nervous but still happy. Now she just seemed distant and Roger couldn't tell at all what she was thinking.

"Yeah," she said sighing and running a hand through her hair. "I'm just tired. I think I'm gonna go take a nap." Mimi left the two men, walked into the bedroom, and shut the door.

She sat down on the bed and pulled the bottle of medication the doctor had given her out of her purse. Neviripine. The doctor had told her that it would help prevent the baby from becoming HIV positive. She hadn't even thought about that. She couldn't believe that she hadn't even thought about the fact that her baby might get HIV from her. She couldn't believe she had been so selfish and caught up in everything around her that she didn't think about the future of her child.

Mimi stood up and got off the bed. She started to open the door. She was going talk to Roger, but then she heard him talking to Mark.

"I think we can actually make this work." Roger told his friend happily. "I actually think I can do this."

Mimi shut the door. She didn't want to tell him now. He was happy and this was a sensitive topic. And once again Mimi found herself in the same position she was in before. Mimi reached for the phone that sat on the nightstand next to the bed. She picked up the phone and dialed her best friend's number.

"Angel, it's Mimi."

"Hey girlfriend." When Mimi didn't respond Angel said, "You okay?"

"I just need to talk."

"I'll be right over."

"Thanks Angel."

About ten minutes later Angel walked into the loft. She was wearing her black wig, a long-sleeved, pink shirt, a white skirt, and black high-heeled shoes.

"Hey Ang," Mark said.

"Hey," Angel replied warmly. "Is Mimi around?"

"Yeah she's in the bedroom." Roger replied nodding toward the door.

"Thanks."

Angel knocked on the bedroom door.

"Meems?" She said. She opened the door and saw a very distraught Mimi sitting on the bed. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I don't know," Mimi began. "It's just; I guess I just feel like I'm being selfish. I mean, Roger and I bringing a child into this world involves some big risks. If the child ends up HIV positive it's not going to be its fault it will be ours. I don't know if I can live with the fact that it wasn't their stupid mistake it was ours."

"Mimi, do you want this?"

"Yes."

"Then I think you should keep the baby. But if you really aren't sure talk to Roger."

"I know this is just a sensitive topic for him. It makes him think about April and I'm just afraid of how he'll respond."

"Vicious circle."

"Yes, I know."

**A/N: I know very short. I'm sorry. I'll try to update soon to make up for it. I love getting your reviews! So please let me know what you think.**


	7. Mark, Roger, plates, and Chinese food

Chapter Seven

A few hours after Mimi's talk with Angel Mark had left which meant

Mimi and Roger were alone in the loft.

"Hey Rog," Mimi said sitting down next to Roger on the couch.

Rogers was playing his guitar and Mimi was drinking a cup of tea. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Roger said. He set his guitar down and turned to his girlfriend.

"I've just been thinking. What if our baby ends up HIV positive?" Mimi said. Roger sighed and looked at his girlfriend.

"Then we teach it to live its life like there's no day but today."

"But Roger if it does have HIV it will be us that gave it to it.

I don't know if I can deal with that."

"Is this your way of telling me you don't want to keep the baby?"

"Of course I want to keep the baby. I just can't help feeling selfish."

"Mimi, the fact that you're so worried about this proves that you're not selfish."

"You never cease to amaze me Roger Davis." Mimi layed down on the couch and put her head in Roger's lap.

"I know," Roger said smiling. Mimi hit his arm playfully.

"You're so full of yourself." She said rolling her eyes.

When Mark returned to loft he saw Roger and Mimi sleeping on the couch. Mark Quietly got out his camera and turned it on. He zoomed in on the sleeping couple and quietly began narrating.

"Close in on Mimi and Roger," he whispered. "The soon to be parents of a baby due on July 6th, 1991." Mark looked at the two of them. Mimi's head was still on Roger's lap. Her hand was placed on her stomach and her mouth was open slightly. Roger was sitting, his legs were hanging off the couch limply, his head was tilted back, and a quiet snore escaped from his mouth. Mark smiled and then continued filming.

Roger heard the whir of the camera running and slowly opened his eyes.

"Mark? What are you doing?" Roger asked sleepily.

"Just filming."

"You're filming me and Mimi sleeping?"

"Yeah."

"You're weird," Roger said. He slowly slipped out from under Mimi being careful not to wake her.

"So how do you feel about the baby Roger?" Mark asked still filming.

"You know, I was about to ask you the same question."

"What?" Mark said putting his camera down and turning it off.

"Well, you've been so careful to leave your opinion out of everything concerning the baby. But since you're my best friend I figure you've got to have some opinions."

"Come on Roger, it doesn't matter what I think."

"I just want to know your thoughts it's no different from you wanting to know mine."

"Honestly? I um don't think you two are ready for this."

"What?"

"I'm just not so sure you and Mimi are responsible enough."

"Oh thanks for the support," Roger said angrily.

"I'm sorry Roger you asked for my opinion." Mark said raising his voice.

"Yes and it's great to know what my best friend really thinks about me," Roger said sarcastically. All the yelling in the loft woke Mimi up. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"What's going on?" Mimi asked.

"Nothing babe go back to sleep," Roger said.

"Well then I guess I'm a terrible friend then," Mark said continuing their argument.

"I guess so," Roger said. He grabbed his leather jacket, threw it on, and walked out the door.

"Roger!" Mimi yelled but when he didn't respond she turned to Mark. "What happened?" She asked him.

"Nothing Meems everything's fine." Mark said. There was still a hint of annoyance and anger in his voice. Then, he grabbed his camera and walked out the door.

"Mark!" Mimi yelled, but once again she was ignored. She sighed and got up off the couch. "I'm sure I don't even want to know," Mimi said to herself.

"Jeez, what happened?" Mimi looked up and saw Joanne and Maureen standing in the doorway of the loft holing two large brown paper bags.

"Hell if I know. What's that?"

"We brought Chinese, but then again we assumed all of you would be here." Joanne said.

"Well I guess we could see if Angel and Collins are home," Maureen suggested. Mimi walked over to the phone and Maureen and Joanne set their bags down on the table. When Mimi got off the phone she said,

"Well Angel's there she said she'd be right over."

"Well I guess it'll just be us girls tonight," Maureen said excitedly. Mimi giggled. She couldn't remember the last time it had just been her, Angel, Maureen, and Joanne.

When Angel arrived at the loft they took all the food out and put it on the table.

"Plates?" Joanne asked.

"Plates," Mimi said. "You know I doubt any of them are clean."

"You know what fuck plates let's just eat!" Maureen said.

All four of them each grabbed a fork and started eating the food right out of the cartons. Mark and Roger returned to the loft about ten minutes later. Both of them were surprised by what they found.

Mimi and Joanne were sitting on the couch, Angel was on the floor, and Maureen was sitting on the small round coffee table. They were still, eating, talking and giggling.

"Woah hi." Mark said stopping by the door to set down his camera.

"Awww did you guys make up?" Mimi asked smiling since she already knew the answer.

"Want some food?" Maureen asked.

"I'm gonna have to pass on that one," Mark said. Roger Walked over to his girlfriend and kissed her. She stood up, he sat down, and she sat on his lap.

"So everything's okay with you and Mark right?" Mimi asked Roger.

"Yeah everything's fine."

"Good. So are you sure you don't want some food?" Mimi asked

offering the carton of fried rice she was currently eating out of.

"I'm sure." Roger said wondering how many of them had eaten out of that. "So what's the deal with the-?"

"With the what?" Mimi asked.

"No plates." Mimi laughed.

"See what you miss when you leave in a huff without telling your girlfriend who is carrying your baby might I add what is going on or where you're going?"

"I'm sorry."

"That's okay I just wanted to say that. Are you sure you don't want some Chinese food? It's tasty," Mimi said waving the carton in his face.

"Yes I'm sure."

"Are you sure you're sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you're sure you're sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you're-"

"Mimi!"

"Okay done now."

**A/n: There you go I hope you like it. If you don't then that's just too bad. I'm going to start writing chapters by months so the next one will be during Mimi's second month. This might be my last update for a few weeks because I'm going to camp for two weeks and I'm leaving on Saturday. I love getting your reviews so review please!**


	8. Mother

Chapter Eight

Mimi sat on the couch in Angel and Collins' apartment while Angel stood in the kitchen making hot chocolate. Mimi was there for two reasons. One, to hang out with her best friend, and two they heat had in their apartment and the loft didn't.

"Hey Ang," Mimi said.

"What's up chica?"

"Do you um, do you remember when we were in high school?" Angel nodded as she walked over to the couch with two cups of hot chocolate. She thought back to the time when Mimi was fifteen and she was eighteen. They had been close friends in high school, but the only reason they knew each other was simply because their mothers were friends. For the two of them high school was remembered as good times. Well, at least some of it was.

"So then, you remember why I left?" The fact that Mimi was the one to bring this up surprised Angel. Mimi rarely talked about this part of her life, and even when she did it only consisted of mentioning an English teacher that she had or something like that.

"If you don't mind my asking," Angel said. "Why so many questions about this?"

"I was just thinking about her," Mimi said now staring into her hot chocolate. "My mom." Angel opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Collins opening the door.

"Hey," he said, walking towards the two of them.

"You're home early," Angel said after giving her lover a quick kiss.

"Yeah well classes got cut short." Collins said smiling at Angel suggestively. Angel giggled and wrapped her arms around Collins' neck.

"God!" Mimi said standing up. "At least wait until I'm out of the room."

"I'll call you later," Angel said.

"Whatever," Mimi replied. She walked back to the loft, and saw Roger in the kitchen by the stove. He was cooking. Roger Davis was cooking.

"Hey babe," Roger said when he heard the door open.

"What are you doing?" Mimi said poking her head around Roger. "Are you making spaghetti? Oh my god you're making spaghetti! You've been holding out on me." Mimi said.

"Yeah, well it was supposed to be a surprise. I thought you'd be home later."

"I would have, but you know, fucking Collins."

"Wait, are you mad at Collins?"

"No, I mean Angel's fucking Collins."

"Oh."

"And I'm still surprised I didn't think you could cook anything."

"Well my mom taught how to make a few things when I was younger."

"Aw that's so cute! So where's Mark?"

"He's out. He said he'd be back in a couple of hours."

Roger and Mimi sat across from each other at the metal table. They sat there talking and eating. Well, Roger was eating Mimi was just sort of playing with her food. She sat there moving her fork around her plate of spaghetti. She couldn't stop thinking about what she had wanted to talk to Angel about today. She thought that she would be able to ignore it and just spend a night alone with Roger but she was wrong.

"Okay, so I'm not trying to put a damper on our little romantic evening together, but I can't get this off my mind." Mimi said.

"Can't get what off your mind?"

"My mother," Mimi said. Roger just looked at her. He was obviously confused. He didn't know anything about her life before living in the East Village, and he shouldn't have. "You see Angel and I go way back. We were in high school together. Of course she was three years older then me, but we didn't really care. The only reason we knew each other was because our moms were friends."

"When I was 15 she graduated. We didn't talk to each other that much after that it just got hard to keep in touch, and I sort of lost hope. I never really wanted to go to college I was just doing it to please my mom. It was easier having Angel there to help me get through my freshman year, but then she graduated and I was alone. When I was 16 I started getting into drugs. My mom knew, she tried to stop me, but I didn't listen, she couldn't control anything that I did." Mimi stopped for a second and tears welled up in her eyes.

"You can stop if you want to babe," Roger said putting his hand on her arm. Mimi just shook her head and continued.

"For a while I stopped buying my lunch. I would save the money and once I had enough use it to buy drugs. But then it got so bad that I started stealing money from my mom. I would just take it from her purse and use it to get what I thought I couldn't live without. One day I found out that I had HIV, I was 17. When I came home that day I was afraid to tell my mom, but I kind of wanted to. It was almost like I thought if I told her everything then would be fine, and everything would be back to normal. And then I got home and heard her talking on the phone. She was trying to get a loan from the bank, but I could tell they weren't going to give it to her."

"I just stood there outside her bedroom door listening to her cry. She was begging for this loan and I knew it was my fault. I knew we were running out of money, I knew that it was because of me, I knew that we wouldn't have the money to pay the medical bills, and I decided that I didn't want to cause my mother anymore pain. So I got my stuff, I wrote her a note, and I left. In the note I told her not to look for me, that things were better this way, and that she would be happier without me. After I left I went down to the East Village, got myself a job at the Cat Scratch, and then realized that I had no place to go. It was late and I was tired so I just sat outside the club and tried to sleep."

"I was asleep when I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw Angel. It turned out she hadn't gone to college after all. I told her that I left, that I had no place to go and she took me home with her. I lived with her until I was 18 and got enough money to live in my own shitty apartment."

"Wow," Roger said realizing that he knew pretty much knew the rest of the story.

"Yeah, I know."

"So, where does your mother fit into you telling me this?"

"I'm pregnant Roger," Mimi began.

"Yes, I know," Roger said. Mimi just rolled her eyes and continued.

"Well don't you think that she deserves to know that after all the hell I put her through she's gonna have a grandchild? I mean, I'm finally starting to get my life back together, and I want to tell her but I'm afraid that she I don't know hates me."

"I think that she does deserve to know. I think that if you want to tell her you should."

"Yeah well that requires finding her first."

"Let's worry about that later."

"Okay."

The couple continued to eat and when they were done Roger picked up the plates.

"Here, I'll do the dishes," he said.

"I can help you know," Mimi said watching as Roger slowly scrubbed at the dishes. She walked over to sink and sat on the counter. "Want some help?" She asked.

"It's all right I got it."

"You sure?" she asked. Roger nodded, and Mimi slowly reached her hand in the sink and threw bubbles in his hair, Roger threw some back at her, and she splashed the soapy water on him. He looked at her angrily and then picked her up off the counter.

"Roger!" Mimi screamed when he started to tickle her. "Roger stop!" she yelled laughing. He put her down and kissed her passionately.

The two of them laid in their bed. Mimi's head was on Roger's bare chest and he smiled as she ran her fingers up and down his stomach.

"Hey Roger,"

"What?" he replied sleepily.

"Remind me to thank Mark for leaving us alone for the night."


	9. Don't mess with pregnant women

**A/N: Third month!**

Chapter nine

_Mama,_

_I think that by writing this I was hoping that I could make up for everything I've done in the past, everything I've done that hurt you. I know I can't do that but I need to at least explain myself. I need you to know why I left._

_You see, the day I left I found out that I had HIV. I knew it was my fault but I was going to tell you, I wanted to tell you. When I got home that day I heard you talking in your room on the phone. I knew that we were running out of money that it was my fault, but it didn't really hit me until I heard you talking to the bank about a loan. And that was when I realized how much damage I had caused so I left. I didn't want to hurt you anymore Mama. I knew we were short on money and I knew that we wouldn't be able to pay for my AZT. I just wanted you to know that I didn't leave because of you so please don't blame yourself._

_Love always,_

_Mimi_

It sounded so formal. To Mimi it almost sounded like they had never met before. _ I guess that's what happens when you don't talk for three years._ Mimi thought to herself as she carefully put the letter into the envelope. She quickly wrote Clara Marquez and the address that Joanne had found for her on the envelope. She sat for a minute debating on whether or not she should actually send it. She almost decided not to, but then remembered the reason she went through all the trouble to do this in the first place. Besides, she was starting to show and if her mother responded or if she ever ended up seeing her she wouldn't really be able to hide her pregnancy. Finally, she sealed the envelope and decided that she would mail it on her way to go talk to her boss.

"Can I talk to you?"

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you, I'm quitting. I'll work tonight, but after that I'm done."

"What why?" he asked. The 45 year old man looked very sad and disappointed which was kind of starting to scare Mimi.

"I just, I have other things I need to do."

A week later the seven bohemians sat in the loft. Maureen and Joanne sat next to each other on the floor, Mimi sat next to Angel in the chair, and Roger, Collins, and Mark sat on the couch.

"I want a cookie," Mimi whined. "A chocolate chip cookie, no, M&M, no sugar," Roger just rolled his eyes as he watched as his girlfriend tried to make up her mind. "Peanut butter!" Mimi exclaimed. "Fuck the cookie I just want peanut butter. Do we have peanut butter?" she asked looking at Roger and Mark.

"Probably not," Roger said. Angel giggled as she watched Mimi pout.

"Hey Roger," She started to say, but Roger just shook his head.

"No," he said.

"Aw come on Roger!"

"Meems, I went to the store three times today because you said you wanted something and every time I came back you didn't want it anymore!"

"But I'll really eat it this time."

"Mimi, it's late."

"Fine," she said crossing her arms. She was acting like a three year old but Roger knew he would have to get used to it.

"Six more months," Roger whispered under his breath, but Mimi heard him.

"Excuse me?" Mimi said. _Nice going Davis now you made her angry._ Roger thought to himself. "Are you carrying a fucking person inside of you? Do you have to squeeze a human being out of your body?" Mimi yelled angrily. She was about to continue, but Roger got lucky when someone knocked on the door.

"I got it," Roger said. He got up before Mimi could protest so she just sat there and glared at him angrily. Angel squeezed Mimi's hand and kissed her forehead. Mimi smiled at her and Angel was happy that her attempts to calm her best friend down worked. "Hey Meems," Roger said turning to face their friends.

"What?" Mimi asked. Roger just nodded towards the door so she stood up and walked over there. Everyone tried to see the persons face especially when they heard Mimi say, "Mama?"

**A/N: Please review they're kinda like Adam Pascal, damn sexy.**


	10. Maldiga bueno

**A/N: Okay so I know I said I was gonna do the chapters by months now and I will, but just not this one because I obviously shouldn't do that after the way I ended the last chapter. Spanish translations are at the bottom.**

Chapter ten

"Oh Mimi. ¿Cómo acabó por usted aquí?" Clara Marquez said looking around the loft. Mimi was confused. She hadn't expected her mother to come here in the first place, but when she saw her face she had expected her to be happy to see her.

"¿Qué?"

"Usted dijo que usted obtenía su espalda de la vida juntos."

"I am!" Mimi yelled. She was very angry at her mother. This was not what she had expected. She had expected at least a hug. This was unbelievable. Her friends sat there and watched. Angel, being the only one that could completely understand everything they were saying wanted to step in and try to get Mimi to calm down, but didn't because she knew that she wasn't a part of this. This was their problem.

"Alguna vida. Usted se sienta aquí en sus muebles viejos en sus ropas rotas con ningún calor y apenas cualquier alimento. Sí usted vive una vida buena. Usted podría haber tenido más. Usted podría haber tenido más si usted permaneció conmigo."

Suddenly Mimi understood why her mother wasn't overjoyed at the sight of seeing her daughter. She finally understood that her mother was still upset about the night she left. She finally understood that her mother didn't realize how happy Mimi was.

"Mama," Mimi said putting her hand on her mom's shoulder. "Don't be mad."

"How can you expect me not to be? You leave out of the blue and I don't hear from you until three years later! You would have been better off with me."

"I was dying! Muero. Please Mama try to understand. Without these people I would be dead."

"Entonces dé graciaslos para mí." Mimi watched with tears welling up in her eyes as her mother started to walk away.

"Espera de mamá. No vaya, yo le pierdo."

"I miss you too."

"Then stay. Please Mama don't be mad." Mimi said she willed her mother to turn around and then smiled when she finally did.

"How could I be mad at you?" her mom said pulling her into a hug. They stayed like that for a while both of them crying happy to finally hold each other in their arms once again.

"Mama," Mimi said when they broke the hug. "I want you to meet my friends," She said grabbing her mother's hand and bringing her farther into the loft. "This is Joanne, Maureen, Mark, Collins, my boyfriend Roger, and of course you know Angel."

"Ooh boyfriend," Clara said raising her eyebrows at her daughter. "Is he good to you?" Mimi looked at Roger apologetically and then said,

"Mama stop, your embarrassing me!".

"¿La multa, pero en por lo menos me dice, es él bueno en la cama?" Mimi and Angel immediately started laughing.

"Mama!" Mimi said. She was surprised that her mother would ask that.

"Come on you can tell me," Clara said.

"Yeah come on Meems I want to know," Angel said raising her eyebrows. Mimi laughed.

"All right, you really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Maldiga bueno."

"Okay, confused," Maureen said raising her hand.

"Oh it's nothing we were just talking about Roger," Mimi said. The musician blushed. Awww it's okay baby," Mimi said sitting on the couch behind her boyfriend and putting her head on his shoulder. "We said nothing bad I promise."

"Yeah that's what worries me," Roger responded. Mimi laughed and kissed Roger on the cheek. Then she stood up and put her hands on her stomach.

"Hungry," she said sticking her lower lip out.

"Then eat." Roger said.

"Oh, right like we have food."

"We do have food. We have all the food that I bought you today."

Mimi continued to pout and rub her stomach. Then she kissed Roger tenderly.

"Please," She said, but when he looked away she kissed him again, this time slipping him a little tongue. "Please," She said again.

"Fine," Roger said getting up. "Who wants to come?"

"Me!" said all five of their friends at the same time. They all got up and put on their coats. Mimi grabbed her mother's hands and said,

"Come on. You should come too it will be fun." Her mother nodded and all of them walked down to the Life Café together.

When they got there they all sat down and ordered their drinks. Most of them all ordered alcoholic drinks except for Mimi. Her mother watched her daughter suspiciously. Even though Mimi was only 20 her mother knew that when Mimi was 17 she drank beer and she had expected her daughter to order something alcoholic. She sat there as she watched her daughter try to make up her mind about what she wanted to eat before finally saying,

"Mimi, are you pregnant?" Mimi smiled.

"How did you know?"

"I'm your mother, I know everything."

**Spanish translations: ¿Cómo acabó por usted aquí?- how did you end up here?**

**¿Qué?- what?**

**Usted dijo que usted obtenía su espalda de la vida juntos- you said you were getting your life back together.**

**Alguna vida. Usted se sienta aquí en sus muebles viejos en sus ropas rotas con ningún calor y apenas cualquier alimento. Sí usted vive una vida buena. Usted podría haber tenido más. Usted podría haber tenido más si usted permaneció conmigo. - Some life. You sit here on your old furniture in your torn clothes with no heat and barely any food. Yeah you're living a good life. You could have had more. You could have had more if you stayed with me.**

**Muero. – I am dying**

**Entonces dé graciaslos para mí- then thank them for me**

**Espera de mamá. No vaya, yo le pierdo. – Mama wait. Don't go, I miss you.**

**¿La multa, pero en por lo menos me dice, es él bueno en la cama? - Fine, but at least tell me, is he good in bed?**

**Maldiga bueno. – Damn good**

**A/N: Well there you go. I hope you liked it. I'm sorry if the Spanish isn't exact I did the best I could. Did anyone else notice that I got more reviews when I compared them to Adam Pascal?**


	11. Patience is a virtue

**A/N: Okay this the fourth month.**

Chapter Eleven

Mimi sat on the couch in the loft flipping through a book of baby names. Occasionally she would stop to write one down, but she found that she was laughing more often then writing.

"You know Roger, eventually your going to have to help me pick out a name," She said looking over at the musician as he sat at the metal table eating breakfast.

"Yes eventually, we still have five months."

"That's what you said last time!"

"I'm sensing a pattern."

"Fuck you."

"See, that's what got us into this whole mess." Mimi just glared at him and then gave him the finger. Roger laughed. He was about to say something, but the phone rang and he stopped even though none of them moved to pick it up.

"It's probably Angel," Mimi said continuing to sit.

"Then answer it."

"You answer it!"

"You're closer!"

"You're not pregnant!"

"Oh for fucks sake!" Mark yelled. "Just let the answering machine pick it up!"

"Speeeaak."

"Mimi, its mom. I was just wondering how you were doing," Mimi smiled when she heard her mother's voice and walked over to the phone to pick it up.

"Mama?" she said into the receiver.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?"

"I'm doing okay. I was looking at baby names but Roger won't help." Mimi said just loud enough for Roger to hear.

"Is that boyfriend of yours-"

"Roger," Mimi interrupted.

"Roger ever going to ask you to marry him?"

"Mama," Mimi said annoyed. She didn't like talking about this especially since she had wanted to marry Roger ever since they got together. "Pare preguntarme acerca de esto."

"Hay nada malo conmigo queriendo saber acerca de su vida."

"¿Que tal mi vida de amor?"

"Mimi."

"I don't know. Soy ni seguro si él ha pensado acerca de lo."

"Estoy seguro que él tiene. Dele tiempo."

"Ha sido cuatro meses."

"La paciencia es una virtud."

"¿Perdón, cuándo llegó a ser usted una galleta china?"

"El bebé calma. Estoy seguro que él está apenas nervioso."

"Su son probablemente correcto. Bien debo ir. Te quiero a mamá."

"Of course I'm right." Mimi rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure you are. Bye mama."

"Bye." Mimi hung up the phone and sighed. That conversation with her mother had made her less than happy and she wondered if Roger would ever ask her to marry him.

"So how's your mom?" Mark asked.

"She's good. It's nice to have her back in my life you know?"

"Yeah, I guess in your case in would be nice. In my case however, well I wish it was more like yours." Mimi laughed.

"Oh come on Mark your parents can't be that bad."

"You have no idea."

**Spanish Translations!**

**Pare preguntarme acerca de esto. – stop asking me about this**

**Hay nada malo conmigo queriendo saber acerca de su vida. – There's nothing wrong with me wanting to know about your life.**

**¿Que tal mi vida de amor? – how about my love life?**

**Soy ni seguro si él ha pensado acerca de lo - I'm not even sure if he has thought about it**

**Estoy seguro que él tiene. Dele tiempo. - I'm sure he has. Give it time**

**Ha sido cuatro meses.- It has been four months**

**La paciencia es una virtud.- Patience is a virtue**

**¿Perdón, cuándo llegó a ser usted una galleta china? – I'm sorry, when did you become a fortune cookie?**

**El bebé calma. Estoy seguro que él está apenas nervioso."- calm down baby. I'm sure he's just nervous.**

**Su son probablemente correcto. Bien debo ir. Te quiero a mamá.- Your are probably right. Well I should go. I love you mom.**

**A/N: Sorry it's short. I'm having a tough time figuring out what to do for the next couple months because I know what I want to do later, but not in between. Suggestions would be lovely. Review me? **


	12. Una madre que jode la conspiración

**A/N: Okay Kudos to everyone who tried to help me think of what to do! This is what I came up with.**

Chapter Twelve

Roger stood outside the small shop still debating about whether or not he wanted to go in. _Come on Davis._ He thought to himself. _The worst that can happen is that you want find a ring, right? _He continued to stand there and was about go in when he heard his name being called.

"Roger? Hey, Roger!" _Oh god._

"Hey Maureen, hi Joanne."

"What are you doing?" Joanne asked eyeing the store he was standing in front of.

"Oh, just uh, hanging out,"

"So you're just hanging out?" Maureen asked as she watched Roger squirm like a five year old.

"Yup"

"Not buying a wedding ring?"

"Nope."

"Oh Roger come on!" Joanne said.

"All right fine, I was going to, but now I'm not."

"Why not?"

"I'm just not okay."

"Roger come on that girl is dying for you to propose to her!" Joanne said hoping that that would be enough to convince him. When he didn't move she turned him around and started to push him into the store."

"Ow!" Roger whined. "Joanne! What are you doing?"

"Pick one out," she almost demanded once she had gotten him all the way into the store.

"What?"

"Come on, you know you want to." Roger rolled his eyes, but began to look around anyway. They were right. He did want to, more than anything. He just wished he wasn't so afraid.

The entire time Roger was looking at rings Mimi never left his mind. The entire time he thought about her unbelievable amount of energy and spirit. He thought about the way she viewed things and how much she had taught him. He thought about the time she had showed up at his door with only a candle. And then of course, he thought about the time she appeared at his window and serenaded him. He had been so cruel, so afraid. He wasn't afraid anymore. He was in love.

After Roger had finally picked out what seemed to him like the perfect ring he went to the counter, paid for it (although he found himself wincing at the cost), and rejoined Maureen and Joanne.

"Can I see it?" Maureen asked clapping her hands excitedly.

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Maureen leave him alone."

"Fine."

The three of them walked to the loft together where they found Angel sitting on the couch. They heard numerous noises coming from Roger and Mimi's bedroom including the occasional thump followed by Mimi swearing profusely.

"What's going on?" Maureen asked Angel.

"Mimi can't fit into any of her clothes."

"Got it."

Roger put the small box containing the ring in his pocket and then sat down with his guitar. The four of them sat in silence listening to the strumming of Roger's guitar. For a second Angel thought Mimi actually found something that fit until she heard her yell,

"Ow! Mother fucker¡Deseo que fuera no tan maldice la grasa¡Yo no puedo quedar en ningún pantalones¡Juro a dios esto es una madre que jode la conspiración!" (Translation: I wish I wasn't so damn fat! I can't fit into any pants! I swear to god this is a mother fucking conspiracy!)

"¿Ahora qué diría su madre si ella oyó que usted hablar quiere eso?" (Now what would your mother say if she heard you talking like that?) Angel said laughing.

"I wouldn't say that in front of my mother in the first place," Mimi retorted apparently not finding Angel's comment amusing.

"Sweetie just let me help you."

"No, I got it!"

"Hun, you've been in that room for over half an hour!"

"Well it stops there cause I'm done now," Mimi said walking out of the bedroom. She had finally settled on a white skirt that ended just above the knee and one of Roger's t-shirts.

"Is that my shirt?" Roger asked pointing at his girlfriend.

"Yeah what are you gonna do about it?" Mimi replied. She was obviously in a shitty mood.

"Come on," Joanne said taking Mimi's hands.

"What? Where?" Mimi asked.

"Shopping." When Mimi didn't respond Joanne continued. "Come on Meems, let's you, me, Angel, and Maureen go shopping. It could be fun. Besides you obviously need maternity clothes." Mimi opened her mouth to protest but Joanne stopped her. "I'll pay." Was all she said before Mimi said,

"Okay!" and then bolted for the door.

The sun was setting and the sky was many beautiful shades of pinks and blues when the four women returned from their spur of the moment shopping spree. Each of them carried at least three bags from various stores. Roger and Mark were sitting on the couch when they entered the loft and Roger just stared wide-eyed at Mimi and the six bags she held in her hands. Mimi looked at Roger uncomfortably and then pointed at Maureen, Joanne, and Angel.

"Blame them," was all she said before walking into the bedroom and setting the bags down on the bed. When she came back out she sat down in the armchair next to the couch and rested her hands on her round belly.

"Meems come here," Roger said standing up.

"Why?" Mimi asked.

"Just come on,"

"Why?" Mimi asked again. She was now a little frightened by how eager Roger seemed.

"Mimi!"

"All right fine," Roger grabbed his girlfriend's hands and helped her up. "So where are we going?" Mimi asked as Roger led her through the sliding door and into the hallway.

"Would you stop asking questions!"

"Ooh is it a surprise," Mimi said excitedly. "I like surprises."

Mimi followed Roger up a few flights of stairs and through a small door that led to the roof. From her they had a wonderful view of the sunset and Mimi smiled as she noticed its colors.

"You know, I don't think I've ever been up here," She said.

"Mimi look at me," Roger said taking her hands in his. She turned her attention to the beautiful musician standing in front of her and he slowly got down on one knee.

"What are you doing?" Mimi asked. She was not expecting this. Roger pulled out the small black box and opened it to reveal the beautiful ring. "Oh my god!" Mimi said putting her hands over her mouth.

"Okay, so I uh, I know that sometimes I can be a huge dick and I know that you get sick of me, but I want to be with you for the rest of our lives, even if we die in a couple of days I want you to know that I love you. So, Mimi Marquez will you please marry me?"

Roger stayed there, on the ground in the same position and waited. He watched tears slide down Mimi's cheeks before she finally said,

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you." Roger slid the ring onto her finger and then stood up, brought his lips to hers, and the couple kissed passionately under the dark, purple sky.

**A/N: Okay so that was 5th month. Review and I'll be your best friend!**


	13. 21

Chapter Thirteen

The 7 bohemians all sat on floor of the loft. It was Mimi's birthday and many boxes laid in front of her.

"Come on open one!" Maureen yelled excitedly

"What happened to the good old fashioned let's not get Mimi presents for her birthday?" Mimi asked half joking as she reached for a box wrapped in pink wrapping.

"Well we decided this is more fun," Joanne replied.

"Well good cause I like it," Mimi said. She slowly started to tear the paper off the box and then lifted the top off to reveal a bottle of non-alcoholic margarita mix. Laughing, she took it out of the box and looked at Maureen.

"You gotta drink something besides water on your 21st," Maureen said smiling.

"Thanks," Mimi said reaching behind her and grabbing a cup.

Mimi had finally gotten to the last present she was surrounded by tights, fishnets, shoes, and other little things her friends had gotten her. The last thing in front of her was wrapped in newspaper. It was from Roger and had an odd shape to it, and she gave him a confused look as she picked it up.

She slowly tore at the newspaper until she saw the petals of a white rose. Attached to the stem was a small card he had made himself that said, happy birthday baby, I'll be with you always. Love Roger.

"Awww!" Mimi exclaimed holding the card to her chest. "I love you too," She picked up the rose and smelled it. "Yo lo adoro. Su hermoso como usted. (I love it. Its beautiful like you.)"

"What?" Roger asked looking from Mimi to Angel who had also begun to aww.

"I said it's beautiful," Mimi said smiling. "Like you." Roger kissed his fiancé softly on the lips.

"You're beautiful too," he said pressing his forehead up against hers and then kissing her again.

**A/N: I know, I know, really short. Blah, blah, blah. I'm to get another chapter up by sometime tomorrow cause now I can finally do the idea I thought of like 3 months ago!**


	14. Hospital

**A/N: Yay! I finally get to do what I've been wanting to do! I'm excited! Okay anyway, this is 7th month.**

Chapter fourteen

Mimi Marquez woke up at 11:30 pm to the sound of the telephone ringing. She groaned and decided that she would let Mark get it. Wait, was he there? Whatever, she didn't care. She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but was interrupted by the answering machine.

"Speeeaak,"

"Miss Marquez?" she heard a man's voice say. "My name is Dr. Herrington, I'm calling about Roger Davis," As soon as Mimi heard the words Roger and doctor in the same sentence she got up as fast as she could and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She said nervously into the receiver. She listened to his deep voice and tried to put the words together in her head. He told her that Roger was in the hospital, that they weren't sure what happened yet, and he told her she should come down. _Of course I'm gonna come down dipshit._ Mimi thought. _God what kind of girlfriend do you think I am._ Mimi hung up the phone and headed out the door.

Mimi hailed a cab to the hospital. When they got there the driver waited for her to give him his money. She reached for her purse, but it wasn't there. She realized that in all the rush she had forgotten her purse.

"Shit," she whispered.

"Something wrong?" The driver asked shooting her an impatient look.

"No, I just have to, I'll be right back," She replied. She got out of the car before the driver could say anything and went inside. Shoving her hands in her pockets she found some change, went to a payphone, and dialed Joanne's number at work.

"Joanne Jefferson,"

"Jo its Mimi."

"Hey," Joanne replied. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm at the hospital," Mimi said trying to keep herself from breaking down.

"Why what happened?" Joanne asked almost immediately after the word hospital came out of Mimi's mouth.

"I don't know, something happened with Roger, and the doctor called, so I took a cab, but the stupid cab guy, and my purse, and-"

"I'll be right there," Joanne said before Mimi could finish.

The lawyer showed up at the hospital about ten minutes after her conversation with Mimi. She saw her sitting inside the waiting room nervously twirling a strand of hair around her index finger.

"Mimi," Joanne said walking over to the Mimi. Mimi stood up and threw her arms around Joanne. She returned the hug and slowly rubbed Mimi's back as the Latina finally let herself shed a few tears. "Oh honey, its okay," Joanne said. Mimi let go of her and wiped at her eyes.

"Talk to me," Joanne said gesturing for Mimi to sit down on the couch they were standing in front of.

"No one will tell me anything they won't let me see him."

"Hang on a sec," Joanne stood up and walked over to the front desk she said a few words to the nurse and then came back and said, "Go."

"What?"

"Go see him."

"What? But, how did you?"

"Just go, I'll call the others and let them know what's going on."

Mimi reached Roger's room and found him sleeping in the bed. She stared at the wires and tubes hooked up to him and closed her eyes.

"Oh baby," she whispered. His eyes slowly opened and in a hoarse voice he said,

"Meems?"

"Yeah, it's me,"

"They let you in huh?"

"Yeah. Wait, how did you know I couldn't get in?"

"I sort of told them not to."

"What! Why?" Mimi asked feeling very hurt.

"You shouldn't be here, I shouldn't be here."

"Well apparently you should!" Mimi said raising her voice a little.

"The doctor said I'd be fine!"

"Oh great, you told them not to tell me if you'll be okay or not too? Oh that's awesome, thanks a lot."

"No, I don't know what's going on now."

"What are you talking about? What other doctor is there?"

"The one I saw about a month ago," Roger said quietly. Mimi just stood there and stared at him.

"What?"

"Meems, I-"

"You need to leave," A very angry looking nurse said to Mimi.

"Excuse me?" Mimi asked genuinely confused.

"You need to leave, now," Mimi pushed past the nurse and headed back out into the waiting room where she found Collins, Angel, Maureen, Mark, and Joanne.

The four of them just stood there and watched her. All of them trying to decipher what happened.

"Mimi? Chica?" Angel said.

"I don't want to talk," was Mimi's response.

"Okay, you want to go home?"

"No."

"Do you want to stay?"

"I don't know," Mimi said as she began to chew on her lip gingerly.

"Mimi let's go home, come on I'll go with you," Angel said trying to take her friends hand.

"I should stay here; I should be here, even if he doesn't want me to be."

"Chica come on, I'll go with you. The rest of us can stay here it'll be fine. I'm sure he'll understand," Angel said in her sweet voice. Mimi nodded and Angel put her arm around her shoulders.

"We'll call okay?" Collins said.

"All right guys I'm afraid I have some bad news," Paul said. Angel had convinced Mimi to come to life support after they left the hospital in the hopes that it would help her. "I just got word that Carly died." Mimi closed her eyes trying to convince herself that none of this was happening. Carly was a friend of hers from that Cat Scratch. She and Mimi would always help each other with make up and dance moves and they always talked at work when they got a chance. She tried to remember the last time she had spoken to her, but she couldn't. She assumed it was probably the last night she worked at the club and she hated that they had drifted apart. Angel gently took hold of Mimi's now shaking hand and gave it a small squeeze. Mimi just sat there as she tried to make sense of everything.

Suddenly Angel felt Mimi's grip on her hand tighten.

"Mimi?" Angel asked studying her friends pained expression. Mimi put her hand on her stomach and said,

"Something's wrong."

**A/N: k well there you go! I wanted to thank you guys fro the reviews and apologize for the last chapter especially if you didn't like it. I honestly didn't. Anyways, sorry it's been taking me so long to update I school started a couple weeks ago.**


	15. Moneeeey

**A/N: I am so so sorry it took this long for me to update. I don't have a lot of time since school started and this was a hard chapter for me to write. Sorry about the whole annoying LINE thing too for some reason it didn't have them in there when I posted it.  
**

Chapter fifteen

Angel walked into the waiting room where everyone was surprised to see her.

"Angel what?" Collins asked standing up. "Where's Mimi?" Angel sat down in the chair in front of her and held her head in her hands.

"She's here. They're running tests."

"Is she okay? What happened?" Maureen asked.

"I don't know."

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Joanne said in a said attempt to bring hope back to the normally joyous drag queen. Even though the lawyer was trying to cheer everyone up she couldn't help but look around the waiting room and see all the worried faces, the crying people, and hope that that wouldn't end up being them.

**YES THERE'S SUPPOSED TO BE A LINE HERE**

"Stress."

"What?" Mimi asked the tall, dark man standing at the end of the bed she was laying in. It was hard enough for her to comprehend what he was saying without him coming at her with a one word explanation.

"It was false labor, caused because you're under too much stress. I'm putting you on bed rest.

"Bed rest? For how long?"

"Until the baby's born."

"But I have stuff to do, I, I-"

"We're going have to have you stay here overnight just for observation, but assuming everything goes okay we can let you go tomorrow morning." Mimi sighed and gave in. She nodded and the doctor left the room.

Mimi laid there staring at the four blue walls surrounding her and was unable to stay still. Despite how tired she was all she could think about was Roger. She just laid there chewing gingerly on her bottom lip while she desperately tried to convince herself that she had a right to be mad at him even if he was in the hospital. After a while Angel walked in and took her hand.

"Hey," Mimi said happy to see a familiar face.

"How are you doing?" Angel asked sweetly.

"El fucker me puso en reposo en cama cómo le hago piensa que hago," (The fucker put me on bed rest how do you think I'm doing). When Mimi said that Angel immediately started laughing. "What?" Mimi asked. She was confused, but had also started to laugh.

"You said almost the exact same thing to me when you broke your leg in high school," Angel said still laughing.

"Oh yeah I remember that!" Mimi said excitedly. "And my mom was standing right there."

"Yeah, and she said Maria Isabel Marquez! Yo no quiero oír jamás palabras como que sale de la boca otra vez especialmente acerca de alguien que ayuda usted. ¿Me entiende usted?" (I don't ever want to hear those words come out of your mouth again especially when it's about someone who's trying to help you. Do you understand me?

"And I didn't think you talked about that anymore," Mimi and Angel both turned their heads to see who was talking.

"Mama!" Mimi said. "How did you know I was here?"

"Angel called me, and let me tell you I'm glad she did."

"Me too mama, me too."

**LINE**

"She's asleep," Clara said as she came out into the waiting room.

"Good," Joanne said.

"That girl needed some rest," Collins agreed.

"She's not the only one," Maureen said yawning.

"Let's go home," Joanne said taking Maureen's hand. "Call us if anything happens."

"We will," Collins assured the lawyer.

The four of them watched the two go. They sat there listening to the rhythmic tapping of Angel's fingers on the armrest.

"Did someone tell Roger?" Angel asked. Mark nodded.

"I did. Well at least the slightly shorter version," he said. "Shit. What time is it?"

"Late," Collins responded.

"I gotta go. I have to get up early tomorrow," Mark said standing up.

"We should go too," Collins said to Angel. The drag queen hesitated a little but agreed and stood up.

"Clara are you staying here?" Angel asked the older woman who seemed oblivious to the entire conversation that just went on.

"Yeah, just a little longer." Angel put her hand on the woman's shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"She's fine," was all she said before walking out.

**LINE**

Mimi walked into Roger's room to find him lying in almost the exact same position he was in when she left him before. She stood in the doorway until he saw her there.

"You okay?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Seriously though, you're okay right?"

"Yes. I'm okay, the baby's okay, I'm on bed rest but other than that everything's fine."

"Good."

"Roger, listen, I'm sorry for freaking out like that yesterday, but if this whole you me family things gonna work at least tell me when you're sick."

"I'm sorry I should have told you."

"Yeah, you should have. So how are you?"

"Fine. The doctor says I'll be out soon."

"Don't give me shit Roger Davis."

"I'm not."

"Good." Mimi sat in the chair next to him. He took hold of her hand and kissed it.

"Shouldn't you be like, you know, in bed?" Roger asked remembering what Mimi said about bed rest. Without saying a word the Latina lifted her feet up and put them on the bed.

**SIGHS LINE**

Roger remained in the hospital for the next few days while Mimi spent most of her time on the couch in the loft where she was either sleeping or talking to Angel and her mom who came over frequently.

"Mimi just stay here," Angel persuaded.

" No," Mimi said. She grabbed one of her shoes between her toes and raised her leg up so she could put it in her hand.

"Mimi-"

"Angel I promise I'll get right back in bed after we pick him up. Just please, let me go. I miss him." She said fingering the simple engagement ring on her ring finger.

"Okay. Come on." Angel grabbed Mimi's hand and helped her off the couch. The two of them walked out of the loft holding hands.

**LINE**

"Great," Roger said as he read the white label on the orange container. "Just something else to add to my AZT." Mimi looked at him sympathetically.

"It's only for a little while babe," Latina said.

"Mimi, how are we going to pay for this?"

"We'll figure something out."

'There's no way we can pay for this, your AZT, and mine." The two of them stood there in silence while the women at the counter waited clearly very annoyed. Mimi closed her eyes and then reluctantly pulled her ring off her finger.

"Here," she said trying to hand it to him.

"Mimi, no,"

"Take it, sell it. Use the money to pay for this."

"No, it's your engagement ring you, you have to have it."

"Don't you think I care more about you than a ring? Take it." Roger hesitated, but agreed and took the ring.

**LINE**

"Meems!" Roger said smiling. He walked into the bedroom where she was lying on the bed reading a book.

"What?" She said noticing he had one hand held behind his back. She shut her book and looked at him suspiciously.

"I spent the past week making this for you," he said. He pulled a silver and gold ring out from behind his back and handed it to her.

**A/N: HUGE thanks to my amazing friend Marissa who thought of the ring thing!  
**


	16. July 6th, 1991

**Chapter sixteen**

Seven bohemians stood around the loft. Marks camera was rolling as he circled the loft catching Mimi and Roger from every angle. Roger held a small black bag in his right hand while he held Mimi's hand in the other. Mark quietly began to narrate as he circled the couple.

"Close in on Mimi and Roger. The two of them are getting ready to leave to take Mimi to the hospital for her c-section."

"You ready?" Roger asked Mimi. He was trying to stay calm for Mimi's sake. He was excited, but also very nervous.

"Uh yeah," Mimi responded. She seemed in a daze as if she wasn't sure any of this was real. They all started walking towards the door but Mimi stopped suddenly causing everyone behind her to run into each other.

"Mimi?" Roger said concerned. The Latina shook her head but Roger continued to wait for an answer. Mimi sighed and said,

"They're cutting me open!" She all but yelled.

"Babe, the doctor went over everything with us."

"I know, but I'm scared."

"You know, someone told me once that the things we're afraid of are some of the best experiences of our lives." Mimi smiled slightly and Roger kissed her on the forehead. "Come on," he said.

Mimi lay in the hospital bed holding her daughter in her arms. Roger was standing by the edge of the bed watching the two of them.

"She's beautiful," Mimi said without taking her eyes off of her.

"She is," Roger agreed. "She has your hair," he said pointing out a small brown curl on the top of her head. Mimi smiled gently rocking the baby. "So, do you want me to get the others or do you want to wait?"

"Go ahead, get them."

Roger walked out of the room and into a wide blue hallway. He turned corner where he found their friends and Mimi's mother all waiting anxiously on the couches.

"Are you a daddy?" Angel asked smiling. Roger nodded.

"Come on," he said to all of them. He led the six of them back through the hallway and into the room. They all gathered around inside the room and for the first time since she was put in her arms Mimi took her eyes off her daughter.

"Guys she's beautiful," Joanne said.

"Looks just like you Meems," Collins said.

"See that's what I told her but she didn't believe me," Roger said.

"No way, I think she looks like you Rog," Mimi said laughing at the fact that they were actually having a conversation about which parent their child looked like more. "¿No es ella Mamá hermosa?" (Isn't she beautiful Mama?)

"Ella es perfecta." (she's perfect.)

"What's her name?" Angel asked. It was clearly the question everyone was dying to know. Mimi sighed and glared at Roger.

"So you guys remember how ever since I found out I was pregnant I was trying to get him to look at names with me?"

"Yeah," they all said.

"Well guess what he didn't do."

"Claps for Roger," Maureen said sarcastically.

"Thanks Mo," Roger replied.

"Hey, it's not my fault you didn't name your kid,"

"Rog, you want to hold her?" Mimi said trying to hand her to Roger.

"Um," he started to say.

"Come on take her,"

"You do realize that I've never held a baby before. Well my sister, but I dropped her once."

"Roger Davis would you just hold your daughter, you won't drop her I promise,"

Roger nodded and gently took her from Mimi's arms. He smiled at the sight of her beautiful face and kissed her hand.

**A/N: It's short I know but I hope you liked it anyway. There will only be one more chapter after this one. I'm thinking of maybe making a sequel if people want one. So, do you want one?**


	17. You're Beautiful

**A/N: Last chapter!**

Chapter Seventeen

Mimi smiled her wide smiled her wide smile as Angel helped her zip up her dress.

"Oh my god!" Joanne exclaimed. "Mimi look at yourself!" Maureen clapped her hands excitedly like a little girl. Mimi was speechless. _I guess being admired by three of your best friends and now bridesmaids, on your wedding day does that to people._ Mimi thought to herself.

Mimi spun around and looked at herself in the large mirror on the wall. She wore her mother's simple, white, strapless, wedding dress. Once Mimi was done looking herself over Angel took her hand and sat her down in a chair so the three of them could do her make up while Maureen and Joanne fought over which lipstick to use on the Latina.

""Maureen put that down we're in a church not a whore house," Joanne said. Maureen glared at her and set the lipstick down. The three of them began to attack her with lipstick, blush, mascara, and eye shadow, applying the make up perfectly to her already beautiful face. When they were done they each put on their own dresses.

"Wow," Mimi said looking at herself in the mirror again. "I can't believe this is happening."

"Is that a good I can't believe this is happening, or a bad I can't believe this is happening?" Angel asked putting her hand on her friends shoulder.

"Good. I think. Right?" Mimi said as images of all the things that could go wrong on what was supposed to be every girls perfect day flashed through her mind.

"Of course it's good," Angel confirmed. "Why? Are you not sure?"

"I mean," Mimi began. "I am, I know this is good. Or at least I think I do."

"Oh honey you're just nervous," Joanne assured her. Mimi closed her eyes and tried to stay calm when a woman poked her head in.

"Ten minutes," she said.

"Okay, you guys do realize that I'm going to end up tripping and falling right?" Mimi said.

"Well, how about this," Maureen began. "If you fall I'll make sure to fall and cause a chain reaction." Mimi giggled.

"All right man you ready?" Collins asked Roger.

"Almost," Roger said running his hand through his newly washed hair. A nervous habit he'd never been able to break. The three men stood in the small room wearing the suits they had rented. Roger walked around the room nervously while Mark and Collins waited patiently.

"Okay, I'm ready now," Roger said. Collins gave him a pat on the back and the groom and two best men walked out into the church to take their places.

Ten minutes later the wedding began. Angel -the maid of honor- and Joanne and Maureen, - the bridesmaids- made their way down the aisle. Then came Mimi.

Roger stared lovingly at her as she walked gracefully down the aisle. She held a small bouquet of pink roses and her hair hung down moving back and forth across her back.

Mimi got up to the altar and smiled at Roger as he mouthed you look beautiful to her. The priest began the ceremony and Mimi glanced at their three month old daughter who was being held by her mother.

Her name was hope. Hope Catalina Davis. And the couple was right in naming her that because now they really did have hope. They had hope for the future. Hope that they would raise a happy, loving daughter who would live her life like there's no day but today. They had hope that their daughter would not lie in that 1 of children who contracted HIV from their mother. Yes, their daughter truly was their hope.

**A/N: Well there you go! I hope you liked it! I want to thank everybody who stuck with it and reviewed thanks so much! All right, I guess I'm making a sequel so look out for that! Love you guys!**


End file.
